An unexpected love
by roselia314
Summary: When a new guy named Drew comes to the school, he and May never got along. However, they start to like each other. Will it last through a a guy named tyler, fake jewlery, and burger king. thanks for the reviews. Now dedicated to A.R.F.M.A.R.F.Y
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello everyone, its me roselia314, I just came up with a new Fic

May: hello

Drew: Hi

Me: Well, I wanted to know what you thought of my other stories

Drew: Read and Review

May: Roseli314 does not own the production of pokemon anime or the basic interpretation from Pokemon USA.

Drew: May, you don't know what half of those words mean!

Me: anyway…on with the story

The New Student

It was a sunny day in La Rousse High, and all the students were talking among themselves and chewing gum and putting under the desks as usual. "Class, we have a new student." The teacher Mrs. Blooruegard. (Random I Know.)

Everyone turned around and gazed at the new student. "Her name is May Maple and she just arrived here in La Rousse." She said. All the boys were too preoccupied to notice. They were all staring at her. The girl seemed to feel uncomfortable.

"Miss Maple, please sit in the seat next to Mr. Hayden." She said. She nodded and wet to her seat. All the girls stared enviously at her. Drew looked over at the girl. "She does seem sort of cute." He thought but shook it off.

"All right students, today you may have free periods all day." The teacher said. The whole class screamed in approval as the military came from apparently nowhere, they threw confetti.

"Hello, my name is May, Spew." May said to the boy next to her. At least she thought that that was his name. Drew was surprised. He didn't know his name. The thing he was most surprised about was that she wasn't drooling over him.

"The name's Drew, you should think of it as an honor to talking to me." Drew replied as he flicked his hair. May childishly stuck her tongue at her. "Oh, Im really honored Mr. Spew." She replied sarcastically.

"I like this girl." Drew thought. She fought back unlike any other girl that he knew. "Yes you should be, considering I am so amazing." Drew said. "Oh, you're so modest." May said.

"Class, we will have a field trip to the mall." She said happily. Drew was so "glad" that he sat down on the ground with blue light all around him. "I will assign two groups for you.

"Please not Drew, anything but that arrogant, self centered, boastful, show off…gorgeous, hot, cute, sweet…WHAT AM I THINKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????" she thought to herself.

She just met him and she was going nuts. "May and Drew." Mrs. Bloo said. May banged her head on the desk. Drew was snapped out of his trance and was trying to act miserable.

He had to admit that she was cute but she wouldn't let her know.

_Drew_

_Ah, who are you_

_Im your love conscience_

_Oh, great that…WHAT_

_Your love conscience_

_HA!_

_JUST BE QUIET AND LISTEN_

_(Whimpering) yes sir. _

_You like green_

_Yes Sir_

_You like purple_

_Yes Sir_

_You like May_

_Yes Sir…WHAT NO_

_Thank you goodbye_

Drew was baffled. He just got into an argument with his conscience. He walked over to May. "Well May, looks like you have the honor of being with me." Drew said smugly. "Don't flatter yourself, Drew." May said.

"Um, Drew, your mother, and May, your mother are on the videophone." The secretary said. Both May and Drew were confused. Why would their mothers be calling at a time like this?

When they turned it on, they noticed May's mom, Caroline, and Drew's mother, Lorelai next to each other. "May, this is my friend, Lorelai." Caroline said. May was surprised. "Friend?" She thought.

"Oh, and you must be Drew, you look so cute, good catch May." Caroline said. "And May you look so adorable, good choice Drew." Lorelai said. Both May and Drew flushed.

They just met, they argued a lot, and their mothers were friends and were both outgoing. "what could be worse?" They both wondered at the same time. "And we are all going to have dinner at our house." Lorelai said.

Spoke too soon. "Anyway goodbye children." They both said. "Our mothers are very outgoing." Drew said. "Tell me something I don't know. May said. "Anyway, don't try to change the subject Drew; we still have to go to the mall together." She said sadly.

"You do know that a girl would die to go with me." Drew said. He would regret and at the same time enjoy the result of this statement.

"Oh really Drew." She whispered in his ear as she got closer to him. This made the heat rise to Drew's face. "What is going on with me." He thought. "Would they really die to go with you?" She said as she nibbled his ear.

Drew was utterly speechless. How was she doing this to him? He had to admit, she was really adorable like that. However, as soon as she became this…making Drew nervous mode…she turned back into normal May.

"Yay, I got a picture." May said as she took out a camera from nowhere and took a picture of Drew's million dollar speechless face. "Come on Drew." May said as she energetically skipped.

"Yep, she is different from everyone else." Drew thought to himself. However, something was going to slow down May and Drew's…ahem (cough) relationship (cough)…and that person was……………

Me: That's all everyone, so what did you think

Drew: I liked May

May: Drew your face was priceless, here look.

Me: Ha Ha, admit it Drew you like May.

Drew: No, I LOVE…ARG!!! I hate you, don't tell May

May: Don't tell me what.

Drew: r…………nothing May, everything is as right as Rain. (Water falls on Drew's head.)

Me: Lol, wow Drew, right on Cue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Anyway Thanks for reading everyone, I will be back next time and all your questions will be answered. Comments and advice appreciated. Who is the mystery person that slows down Drew's relationship, what will happen on the trip, will May do something weird to Drew again, and does Drew wear purple socks. Im roselia314, signing off. Till next time readers, See Ya!

Drew: I wear LAVENDER SOCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello everyone

Drew: Was sup

May: The sky

Me: thanks for all who reviewed. All your questions will be answered in this installment

Drew: Roselia314 does not own pokemon

A Little Jealous, Maybe?

There near the doorway was a boy with white hair. He went to May and Drew's direction and said, "Why hello there, I haven't seen you around here." The boys name was Brendan Birch. "You want me to make a square?" May asked.

Brendan fell to the floor anime style. Drew thought Brendan was nothing but bad news. "No of course not, what I meant to say was…NO!" he was dragged away by his partner, Lily.

"GRR" Drew mumbled. "Um…Drew the bus is here, are you feeling alright." May asked for the first time concerned. "What ME NO, come on lets go." Drew replied as he fell over his leg.

"Drew that was…Ha…very funny." May was stifling a laugh. "No it isn't." Drew said pouting. May thought that Drew looked adorable when he was doing that. "Here I'll help." May said as she tried to help him up.

However, Drew unintentionally made her trip over his foot and then she landed on him. They both were blushing crimson red. Everyone was staring and all the girls were saying, "Wait till the coordinator weekly hears this," or crying or glaring at May.

May quickly got off Drew and the atmosphere was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. So they got on the bus and they were headed to the mall, when suddenly Mrs. Bloo came and said, "Students the trip to the mall is canceled.

All the girls whined. "Instead we are going to a hotel." She said approvingly. "I hope that we don't have to be in the same arrangement as we are in the hotel." May and Drew hoped.

Unfortunately, the worst things happen to you when you don't want it. "You have to be in the same arrangement as you are in the hotel." She said. The entire bus did the anime fall.

"Great, nothing is better than spending the night with Drew." May said sarcastically. "Im glad that you have come to your senses." Drew said smugly. "Drew, should I go with Brendan?" May asked, oblivious to the fact that Drew wanted to be with her.

"N…no! He's very bad-news-and-I-don't-want-you-to-go-with-him-because-if-you-did-then-I-would-miss-you-all-night" Drew said all the words at the same time; he knew that May was so dense that she wouldn't figure it out.

"Oh, I didn't know you would miss me so much Drew." May giggled as she winked at Drew, which caused him to blush and anime fall. "How does she know this stuff?" Drew thought. "Don't worry I was just kidding." May said.

They were so busy talking that they didn't notice that they have arrived at the hotel. As Drew got off the bus, he was horrified at the sight. "FANGIRLS!!!" Drew whispered loudly to May.

"Aren't you supposed to like the publicit…OH NO!!!" whispered to him. May's had fans too. "Great!" May thought sarcastically. "Oh well, it can't get any worse, right." May said. Then Brendan came. "HIM" Drew thought to himself.

"Hello May, do you want to share my room." Brendan said. May was getting really annoyed and Drew, well maybe a little jealous. "Uh…well… (Drew help me.)" May mouthed to him.

Brendan was leaning closer to May, making her very uncomfortable, and at that time, Drew whistled his fanclub. They stampeded from the hotel and totally flattened Brendan on the ground.

"Ow" Brendan said. May was relieved. "Um…May, a little help here." Drew said. May nodded and pulled him out of the crowd, but the crowd followed. "AHHHHHHH, WILL YOU ALL JUST BE QUIET?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Drew exclaimed. (Cricket, cricket.)

"Will you all just stop following me?" Drew begged. "But Drewy, you're too cute to not follow. All the girls said at once. May was amused. "How could all the girls like Drew, out of all people." She thought

"For your information, I'm taken." Drew said. All the girls fainted. Brendan still had stars in his eyes. Drew remembered what May had done to him before, and he decided to repay the favor.

Sohe picked up May bridal style. May was utterly surprised, confused, and amused. (That rhymes.) "DREW, PUT ME DOWN." May said giggling but in reality she didn't want him to let go.

"Wow she's as light as a feather." Drew thought. "You probably like it." Drew said while blushing. May was also blushing. "NO I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!" May said. Drew found an amusing idea. "Ok, then I'll let you go." Drew said as he started to fling May.

"AH, Drew." May said as she clinged on to Drew's neck for dear life. Drew was taken aback by this sudden gesture, but didn't mind. "Come on lets go to MY ROOM." Drew said smugly.

"YOU MEAN OUR ROOM!" May said as she winked at him. "Maybe she isn't so bad, but of course I'm better." Drew thought. Suddenly the lights went out…………………

Me: that's all guys

Drew: I carried May

May: How could you make Brendan like me?

Brendan: HA! (Heart breaks, sits in a corner with blue dim light over him.)

Drew: READ AND REVIEW.

Me: The next chapter will portray the adventures of May and Drew in the dark…

Drew: Eww…

May: HE DOESN'T MEAN LIKE THAT, NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I'M GONNA FIX MY HAIR.

Drew: THAT"S MY HAIR!!!

May: Sorry, it feels soft

Drew: yes I know

May: um…Drew where'd you go DREW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Drew: Im right here, AH MY EARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: that's all for now everyone, tune in next time to see who turned out the lights, what will Devious Drew do to Innocent May, and does the hotel have pizza. All these questions will be answered next time. Till next time, I'm Roselia314, signing off. See Ya!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello, peoples

May: Hello

Drew: Hey

Me: I hope you liked the previous chapter.

Drew: Maybe we did

May: We loved it

Me: Thanks to those who reviewed, now on with the story.

Do I love you?

The lights went out. "AH, Drew." May yelped as she unintentionally humped into Drew's lap. Drew, was obviously stunned by the action, and blushed. But he wasn't complaining. "It's alright May." Drew said as he stroked her hair gently.

May, realizing her position, quickly got off Drew. Just then, someone, or something went next to her, and kissed her neck. "Uh, Drew, could you stop doing that?" May said. "Im right here." Drew said as he kicked the kid next to her.

Right then and there, the lights went on, and revealed, "BRENDAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May screamed with so much force that every window shattered. Then Lily came and then got so irritated that she pulled him away. "I won't give up May." Brendan said.

"Are you okay, May?" Drew asked worriedly. May sensed this and asked, "You were worried about me?" May was amused as Drew turned crimson. "Uh no…I was…" THE LIGHTS ARE BACK ON. Drew was annoyed.

"May I was…" EVERYONE TIME TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL. Drew was very frustrated. "WILL EVERYONE BE QUIET?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Drew asked. Everything was silent. "Okay, as I was trying to say, I was not worried." Drew lied.

On the way back to school, Drew and May were sitting next to each other on the bus. They hadn't spoken to each other until, "May, do you know Brendan." Drew asked, in truth, Drew was kind of worried.

"Yeah, he was a childhood friend, and don't worry Drew, I do not like him." May said comfortingly. Drew was relieved on the inside. He closed his eyes and said smugly, "No need, I wasn't worried. He didn't even notice what May was going to do.

"AH!" Drew said as he looked at what happened. May creamed him, and I mean it literally, with cream pie. "May!" Drew said. May was prepared for a lot of ranting by Drew. "Will you come over to my house?" Drew asked hopefully.

"Drew, I already have to." May giggled as she looked at his face. "Here, let me wipe it off." She said as she took a napkin and gently wiped it off his face. Drew was in a daze. "I love pie." Drew thought.

"Drew we are here, are you okay?" May said as she waved a hand in front of his face. "What, who, me, oh yes." Drew said as he went off. Lucky for him, he slipped on his foot again. Unfortunately, he pushed into May and they fell.

On each other to be exact. Everyone was staring. They blushed hard as they got off. May got in Drew's limo as they went to Drew's house. May thought of something funny. "Drew." May said. "Hm?" Drew wondered.

"If I didn't know you, I would have thought that you were jealous of Brendan." Drew was tense; he felt a sweat go down his face. "And that you actually wanted to be in his position. Drew was blushing. May didn't notice, she was very, very dense.

"But of course you're not." May said. Then suddenly, May got suddenly sleepy as she fell asleep. She rested her head on Drew's shoulder. Drew wondered why his shoulder felt heavy.

He blushed at what he saw. (ENOUGH BLUSHING DREW!!!!!!!!) May was sleeping on his shoulder. He wondered how he was going to get her to the door. "Should I scream in her ear and wake her up?" Drew shook his head.

"Nah, Ill carry her." Drew thought as the limo stopped in front of his house, he saw another limo in front of it. "Hm." Drew wondered. "Oh well." Drew thought as he carried May bridal style and knocked on the door.

"Im, coming, oh hello Drew how are y...AWW!! How sweet!! May's mother, Caroline, and Drew's mother, Lorelai, said. "No…I…its not like that, she fell asleep, so Im going to take her to my room." Drew stuttered.

"It's okay to admit to Drew, you don't have to be nervous to your mother, we'll leave you too alone. Lorelai winked. Drew didn't really hear as he brought May to his room. Drew was kind of worried. "Oh, May what happened."

He decided to get May something. So he wrote down something.

_May I decide to get you something to eat? I'll be back soon. See you then my Beautifly._

_Drew._

Drew wasn't even paying attention to what he was writing as he wrote that. So he was about to go down, when he was creamed with pie, AGAIN. "I have got to stop acting like May." Drew thought.

"Drew what's this." May said as she woke up. She read it and blushed at what he wrote. "Wait, what did I do." Drew asked. He took the paper and then turned crimson. "I…uh…I mean." Drew was at a loss of words.

"Drew, you have pie on your face, AGAIN!!" May said as she burst into laughter. Drew pouted, "It's not funny." May thought of a good and bad idea. "I guess I have to wipe it off again, but I don't have a napkin.

Drew stuttered at what he heard, "um…May what are you…" Drew asked as May leaned in closer and started to lick off the pie. It wasn't too bad. Drew wasn't complaining. "There." May said as she winked at him as she went downstairs.

Drew stood there dumbfounded as tumbleweed went through his room with a gust of wind. "I will pay May back for this." Drew said to himself. Then suddenly he heard someone scream downstairs.

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone screamed. Drew rushed downstairs. He was very agitated to what he saw. It was really just……………….

Me: that's all for now.

Drew: What's WITH THE CLIFFHANGER!

Me: you don't want to know what happened next, go dream about May

Drew: okay. (Daydreams)

May: Read and Review everyone, and did you know Drew had a soft face.

Fangirl: (writing it down) oh, he he sorry everyone.

Me: Well everyone, I hope that you have enjoyed this segment of the story. I will need at least uh…15 reviews to continue with the story. Next chapter, will we find out who screamed and why, till then, I am roselia314, signing off. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Sup everyone

Drew: Hi

May: a little help here

Drew: Coming Maybelle

Me: Thanks for the reviews, and for the conscent. Now on with the story, believe it.

Me: In the meantime, will someone do the disclaimer

Harley: I will, ooh, ooh, choose me, um…roselia314, ooh isn't that Drew's favorite pokemon, anyway, he doesn't own pokemon or any of its characters, I mean yet. I really wondering what would happen if he did, can I wear a skirt, and a dress, and high heels, pwetty pweeseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

It's my life, and you aren't in it

Drew rushed down the stairs and fell on…"oh, I was wondering where I put my report. However, he rushed to the kitchen to find the most amazing thing set by the eyes of the human man.

"MAY…ha ha ha May." Drew fell to the ground with tears in his eyes from the laughter. May was furious. "It's not funny." May whimpered as she looked up at her messed up hair. (Yes, the uh…big thing)

"Oh yes it is…M…may, what did you do." Drew said wiping the tears. May thought about this for a while and looked back.

_Flashback_

_May thought that she would make a good dinner for Drew. She really didn't know what to do. "Oh well, I hope Drew likes Pizza for supper." May thought as she hummed a tune. Little did she know that she put lemon, mentos, Pepsi, and drew's week old socks. _

"_BAMM!!!!!" May's hair exploded and became all staticelectricified. (New word) _

"I was making dinner." May said as she poked her fingers together. Drew was amused. "Oh, I see that you can't cook any better than you train." Drew said smugly while he flicked his hair.

"Hm…thanks a lot Drew." May said dejectedly as she flinged the uh…"pizza solution" in Drew's face. She went to fix her hair, and her clothes. Drew felt guilt, regret, and annoyance all at the same time.

_Great job, Drew you made her upset_

_It's not my problem she can't cook_

_She did it for you_

_REALLY?!_

_Yes now don't you like her?_

_Yeah I sure d…HEY NO NO!!!!_

_Say goodbye to yourself for a while Drew_

_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Drew immediately changed personalities with his inner world.

_Where am I_

_You and I switched_

_WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I can't explain just cooperate and May will like you_

_But I don't…_

_You're welcome_

May just came out of the bathroom. She couldn't believe the way that Drew was acting. "May." Inner Drew said. "Oh great, Mr. High and mighty." May thought as she was preparing for him to say something mean.

"May, has anyone told you that you are beautiful." The inner Drew said as Drew was screaming on the inside.

_No! NO! NOOOO! I SHALL NOT ALLOW IT!!!!  
Be quiet and let me continue._

May's mouth literally dropped. She didn't expect that out of Drew's mouth. However, she blushed hard knowing Drew had said that.

"Drew dear, dinner is ready." Drew's mother said. Inner Drew had an awesome idea. "May, my dear, may I have the pleasure of taking you to dinner?" Drew asked extending his hand.

May was surprised as she accepted. Why did she have this weird feeling that Drew wasn't who he appeared he was? (Dramatic irony, read literary terms everyone.)

"Hello May…and Drew!" May's mother Caroline said squealing. Drew decided to act courteous in front of her parents.

"Good evening Mrs. Maple." "Drew" said as he kissed Caroline's hand and shaked her father, Norman's hand.

"Now I see why you like him May, an excellent choice." Caroline and Norman both nodded in approval, resulting in May blushing crimson red.

_AH, I WANT TO BE ME. MAY'S TO NICE TO LIE ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_NO STOP, YOU'LL RUIN THE MOMENT!!!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Drew, the real Drew returned to him normal state. "Why hello, May." Drew said in his usual cocky attitude as he flicked his hair. Now May was confuddled, how in the world did Drew's personality change so quickly in such short time?

"Oh well, I like Drew when he's like this, he more cute." May thought to herself. "Did I just say that" May thought.

_Yes you did_

_Who are you?_

_Unlike you, I already have a boyfriend_

_HA, sure you do_

_His name is Drew._

_But Drew is…I mean_

_NO, I MEAN DREW IN HIS MIND!!!  
Oh, so he was possessed_

_PRECISELY, AND THAT'S WHAT I WILL BE DOING TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

May turned all un-mayish. During dinner, Drew whispered to May, "May, why aren't you eating, amazed by my amazing features." Drew whispered smugly expecting May to get mad. He like it when she got mad.

_LET ME GO, I HAVE TO YELL AT DREW._

_NO, NOT UNTIL DREW LIKES YOU_

_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"All of that and more, Drewsy." May whispered in Drew's ear. This caused a shiver to run down Drew's spine. What was going on with May?

"May, Drew, you are free to go to Drew's room together. Both Drew's and May's mothers exclaimed. They both nodded.

"So, May, what do you want to do." Drew asked carefully. "May" thought of a good idea, "truth or dare." She said innocently. Drew took the bait. "okay." He said. May started, "Drew, truth or dare." Drew thought, "dare."

The inner May thought of the most sinister type of plan that would make Drew faint.

_NO, I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THAT TO DREW  
STAY OUT OF THIS_

_NO!  
YES!  
YOU ARE GOING DOWN  
NO! I…AM NOT!!!_

_Oooo…catfight (inner Drew comes in eating popcorn.)_

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!_

_WATCHING_

_O, its you Drew_

_Yes it is._

_Just a few seconds and I'll be yours_

_K…_

This was it. The dare that would decide all. And it was…

Me: that's all; ha ha I know you hate me for this

Drew: yeah, what happened?

May: Get out of my head

Inner May: No, I have to dare Drew

Me: hope you liked it everyone, now if you have suggestions, don't like something, if I'm going off course, or if I should discontinue, tell me. Im going to start a sequel on the "Birthday Present" Tomorrow. Till next time. See Ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Sup everyone

Drew: Hi, roselia314 doesn't own pokemon

May: that was fast, you're so smart Drew

Drew: Im smarter than you

Me: on with the story. Actually, there wont be a story unfortunately……………………………………kidding, really on with the story.

I slept with my Teddy Bear!

Possessed May was about to say the dare, "Drew, I dare you to kiss me." She said tenderly. Drew blushed deeply. "Oh well." Drew thought as he inched closer and closer. Just then May regained control. (Last mention of possessed in story.)

However, she was too late. Drew already kissed her. "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May thought. She couldn't stop him. "Must control hormones…I will…I can't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Drew was thinking hard.

Before he noticed what happened, he put his arm around her waist and tongued her bottom lip, asking for entrance. May pulled away just then. Her brain applauding her, her heart screaming at her for not giving Drew control of her.

And her stomach, well…it was hungry. Drew was sort of sad. "She hates me, oh the humanit…oh look pizza." Drew thought to himself. "DREW, YOOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KISS ME, NOW MY FIRST KISS WAS RUI…" May drifted off as she fainted.

Drew carried May to her room. "Well, she might hate me, but she might like the room I made for her." Drew thought. It had beautifly postured all over the room. Her bed was pink and it looked very…fluffy.

As May slept, she dreamt of a most strange dream. She was in a field of green. Beautifly were everywhere. Then she saw a certain green haired boy that we all know. "Drew?" May said. Drew saw her and immediately walked over to her.

"May" Drew said with so much passion that May probably was going to faint and have her dream have a dream. She didn't even notice that Drew was drawing closer to May. "Drew, what are you…" she was stopped abruptly by a pinch.

Yes, Drew was biting her neck. Then licked the bite. He kept on doing this until May yielded a moan. She put her arm around his neck, ruffling his hair. They kept doing this until Drew started to inch closer to her lips as May did the same thing as well. 

May and Drew were kissing, and Drew used his tongue. May moaned her breath away. "May I am yours." Drew said as he continued to kiss May's neck. Drew was very charming. She didn't want it to end.

She clung harder to her teddy bear…TEDDY BEAR???? She didn't have a teddy bear. She woke up and her eyes windened at what she was clinging to. "It's Drew!!!!!!!!!!!!" May whispered loudly but Drew didn't hear.

'WHAT IS HE DOING HERE, AND WHAT AM I DOING HERE." May thought. She wanted to just scream in Drew's ear to wake him. She was about to, but then she saw how innocent Drew looked when he was asleep.

Then May saw a letter on the desk. It said.

_Dear May,_

_You just fainted when I…uh kissed you. I am sorry. You probably hate me now. I kind of took care of you while you were asleep._

"But then why was he on my bed." May thought.

_P.S. I was too tired to leave the room, so I decided to sleep on your bed, and could you hold a little less tightly?_

_Drew_

May giggled and blushed at the comments Drew wrote. Then she felt kind of guilty of making him feel as if she hated him, make him take care of her, and scream in his ear. "I've got to make it up to him somehow." May thought. She caressed his check and hair.

He smiled in his sleep. She played with his bangs for a while until he got bored. Then when it was morning, May kissed Drew on the cheek, and left. Drew smiled and blushed at that and at what he was dreaming about.

"Oh, Drew you are so charming." May said as she kissed his cheek. She played with his bangs. Drew smiled, he was in heaven. "May, where am I?" Drew asked curious to where he was.

"Why, Drew your dead, darling." May said as she winked at him. Drew was horrified. Now how will he confess to May. How will he marry her? How will he ever get to feel her soft touch?

"I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Drew said wailing. "No, not really, you're actually in a deep sleep, and you are in the part of sleep called rem, in which you can remember vivid images, and you naturally forget most of your dreams right."

Drew for once in his life, could not understand a word that May had said to him. "Okay, this is definitely no the May that I know." He thought. "Okay then, how do I wake up.

"Wake up, easy, I'll just do this." May said as she pulled closer as she pecked him on the cheek. "AH!" Drew exclaimed as he saw that May had actually kissed him. "Drew your finally awake, and I thought I was late." May said happily.

"Please, don't flatter yourself." Drew said smirking. May pouted. She looked so cute when she was mad. "Oh, and why not, because you were worrying about me. It was Drew's turn to blush.

"Come on Drew, its time for school." May said as she flipped her hair like Drew usually would have done. Drew flushed with embarrassment. "May wait for me." Drew whined.

Just then, he fell on, "pie" Drew said with a sick tone. "Why me." Drew said. He already had a great day, so what would be going on at school.

Me: that's it for now

Drew: why me

Whynaut: why not

May: Drew I think that was great

Drew: you didn't get your heart broken or got tripped with pie.

May: poor Drew. (May hugs him)

Drew: (blushing)

Me: er…that's all for now everyone. Tune in next time to see what happens at school, will Drew ever win May's heart (cough…cough…no…cough) till then see ya!

Drew: HEY I CAN WIN ANY GIRL'S HEART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: hello everyone, how's it going?

Drew: Bad, I keep falling on pie

Me: Well, it's amusing

May: This pillow smells good

Drew: I slept on it, so are you implying that I smell good

May…

Me: Anyway on with the story, and quick preview, Drew gets jealous

Drew: I do not get jealous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The New Kid

Everyone in Mrs. Bloo's class was loud as usual. Ash and Misty were arguing, then made up, then argued about who deserves to apologize. Drew and May were masking their affection for each other by bickering.

"Attention class, we have a new student." The teacher said. Everyone's ears were tuned. "What a new kid, I hope he's a boy, I hope he likes me." Everyone in the class was wondering.

Then the kid came in. He had light brown hair, with crystal blue eyes. All the girls were staring at the so called "new kid." "Please introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"My name is Tyler…Tyler Wright." He said. Immediately the whole class fainted.

"Well, what's so great about him anyway?" Drew asked as he coolly flicked his hair. "For once, Drew, I agree with you." May said confidently. Tyler looked around the class and saw May, his mouth dropped to the ground.

"Why hello, young miss, why would a pretty girl like yourself be alone?" Tyler used his charming smile. May was unimpressed, along with Misty. "May, I would like to give you this." Tyler said as he handed May a gold necklace.

"WOW, TYLER…" Her eyes were mesmerized by the jewelry. Drew did not like this new kid, he did not like him even one bit. "Well, he is not going to get May without a fight.

"Uh…May, here." Drew said as he coolly flicked his hair. Being the May that she is, she was amazed that Drew actually got her a gift. Because of this, she got so disinterested in Tyler's gift that she threw it somewhere.

When May opened the present, her eyes went wide. It was a diamond ring. "Drew, where do you get these things." May said without even thanking him. "You're welcome May.

"Well, May, being the amazing girl that you are, don't you find it more mannerful if you kissed the boy that gave you a gift. May thought about this for a bit and then decided. "Yes, I guess you are right Tyler, thanks for the advice.

Tyler nodded his head confidently as she realized that he was right. But when he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw. May was kissing Drew. "THE NERVE OF THAT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyler thought,

Drew was really confused, but…he wasn't complaining. But he was also thinking, "Where did the teacher go?" He looked at the desk, and saw that the teacher was taking a nap.

"May what are you doing?" Tyler wept. "Hey, you said give a kiss to the boy who had given me a gift." Drew smirked. He knew full well that May knew what she was doing. "You did it because you like him better, don't you May." Tyler said as he pouted.

"Of course not, He did give me a gift after all." May said as she went over and kissed Tyler. Tyler was confused but glad that his plan had worked. "Yippee, I did it, I got Pizza…I mean I got May." He thought.

"Um…May, do you want to go out with me tonight." Tyler asked shyly. May was thrilled, and being as dense as she was, thought that Tyler was actually being shy. "Okay, Tyler I'll go." She said happily.

Tyler was happy on the inside and laughing evilly on the inside. Now Drew was starting to get jealous. He still did not like this guy, something about him was just wrong; it was as if he had met him before, but where.

Then the bell for dismissal rang, and the teacher was the first to leave. When everyone else left and May and Drew were the only ones in the class, Drew thought it was the best time to tell her. "May." "Yes Drew." She replied.

"I think there is something wrong with that Tyler, guy." Drew said. May was shocked, how could Drew think of such a crazy idea. "Drew, that is just silly, you two should just make up and become friends like we are." May replied.

Before she left, she said, "oh and Drew, could you tell my mother?" May asked. "Sure May." Drew replied sadly. May didn't even recognize it being the dense girl she was, skipped happily off with Tyler.

_Meanwhile,_

"Is not."

"Is Too"

"Is NOT!

"It TOO" ASH KETCHUM

"Misty, do you have a strange feeling that that Tyler kid isn't who he seems.

"Yes."

"Yay, you agreed with me."

"Oh Ash you are such a child"

"And you are such a girl."

"Why do you always make me hate you?

"Why do you always make me love you?" Ash covered his mouth

"You…love me ash."

_Meanwhile,_

Tyler was about to meet up with May. He knew that this time, nothing could stop, and that May girl will be his.

Little did Tyler know that a pair of emerald eyes was watching him, a guardian of May? He would make sure that she would not get into trouble. He had a plan. It was…

Me: MUA HA HA…cough…cough…cough, that is…all.

Drew: Already

Me: You liked it

Drew: Until you made May go out with him.

May: That Tyler guy tried to touch me, luckily I had misty's mallet.

Drew: That kid, wait here May I'll beat him up

_13 seconds later,_

Drew: I beat him up, but what's my excuse

Me: He fell off a tree.

May: He chased butterflies and ran off a fence.

Drew: May I said realistic, how about my dog ate him and then spat him out.

All three of us: PERFECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Well that is all for now, everyone, I hope you enjoyed it, AHHHH, dog, well got to run. Till next time…SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hi, how's it going everyone.**

**Drew: Hey**

**May: Hello**

**Me: Well, we continue our exciting trilogy of school and may and drew**

**May: Where's Tyler?**

**Drew: Who cared, anyway, Roselia-roses13 doesn't own pokemon.**

**Me: thanks to those who reviewed, now on to the story. Sorry for not updating in a while, 15 reviews, for next chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its affiliates, all forms of pokemon images, are not to be distributed without express written conscent of Pokemon USA. © **

Dark minds think alike

May and Tyler were in a fancy restaurant (burger king!), and they were talking. Drew was spying on them from afar. Tyler started to get closer to May which made May uncomfortable and Drew heat up.

"How dare he, no one touches my May." Drew thought boldly. Then he stopped for a moment. "WAIT, MY MAY, WHO'S IDEA, WAS THAT!" Drew screamed in his mind.

_Face it kid, you like her_

_Yeah, NO, WHO ARE YOU_

_Im your conscience _

_Fine, but I don't like May_

_You'd make out with her if you could_

_Yeah, NO, GET OUT_

_Fine_

As Drew was screaming on the inside, May was talking to Tyler on her so called "date." "Tyler's great and all, but Drew would have been way better.

_Yeah because you like Drew_

_Maybe, now get out_

That was quick; she almost didn't even notice that Tyler was leaning in close. May was becoming uncomfortable.

(Close all the doors and windows.) Nuclear bomb Drew is blowing up in 5…4…3…2…1…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Drew yelled so loud that the windows broke and the waiter ran away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, ON OUR DATE!!!?" Tyler yelled agitated. "ME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MAY." Drew replied.

"May and I were born together, isn't that right May." Tyler said as he kissed May on the lips.

May was outraged. She pushed him away. Then, she brought out her mallet that she borrowed from misty and bonked Tyler. Tyler was knocked.

And while all that was happening, Drew was playing with his paddleball that he brought out of nowhere.

"May, I think he had enough." Drew said as he smirked. Now May was steaming from Drew, which wasn't as bad as it had sounded.

Drew wasn't even paying attention as he just picked up May bridal style to his limo that was conveniently outside.

"Wow, this actually feels good, er…WHAT AM I THINKING." She thought as Drew took them to his limo.

"Who ever knew you could be fierce, May." Drew said arrogantly. May was outraged. "I'll let you know that I can be very angry when I want to be…" Drew was ignoring her.

"Oh, sorry May, did you want some attention?" Drew asked. May flushed scarlet. He came closer and closer.

"Drew what are you…" she stopped talking as he started to tickle her. "Drew…s….s…stop." May said while she was laughing.

Meanwhile, Tyler was running and said, "You can't have her Drew, it's against the rules. Drew simply smirked and said, "Screw the rules, I have money." As the car blew away.

It ran over Tyler, leaving Drew to burst into laughter with May. Drew wasn't paying attention to May who got loose from his grasp.

"Now, time for a little payback." May said with the evil glint in her eye. So she went over to Drew and tackled him. Drew was as surprised as me, seeing as how calm and bubbly May was.

Drew, unlike May who was ticklish, he wasn't. He was beyond. So she went over to Drew and tackled him. Drew was as surprised as me, seeing as how calm and bubbly May was.

Drew was laughing out loud so loudly, that he was actually crying. (Also, that was Drew's deepest darkest secret, well second anyway, to May.")

May and Drew agreed, this would be some year.

**Me: That's all for now**

**May: Aw**

**Drew: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Me: Is it just me, or are you disappointed that May won't be touching you Drew?**

**Drew: um…well…you see**

**Me: Whatever, anyway, thanks for reading everyone, and kudos to everyone who reviewed, 15 reviews for next chapter. This will probably be my second to last chapter, since I have to go to school in two weeks. Well, as I always end my fanfiction, my trademark goodbye, see ya, everyone, till next time. **

**T.H**

**Drew: Does anyone know what those letters stand for, if no one tells me, I'll be forced to make out with May!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Good evening readers, im sure about 96.894 are depressed that school is going to start. I decided to write one more chapter before school starts. This may be my last as well.

The Wheels are the bus go I hate you

May and Drew were drawing closer and closer. Just when they're lips were about to meet, the limo took a sharp turn. Suddenly, May crashed forward. Fortunately she wasn't hurt. She landed on paddy material.

"May…GET OFF ME" Drew said. May blushed as she got off him. The rest of the ride went smooth.

Drew drove May home, and she hadn't even realized Max yelled.

"May, help." He said as he was stuck between a door.

"Don't worry Max; it's me the quick, agile, smart May to the rescue." May childishly stated as she ran and then slipped over her other foot. Luckily, Max got off without her help.

"Wow, May you're too clumsy for your own good." Max said matter of factly. May spent the rest of her night chasing Max.

May went to sleep replaying what happened that Day with Drew.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Drew_

Drew was snoring loudly, thinking of May.

"May in bed, May in a dress, lap dance." Drew was drooling in his sleep. Unfortunately for him, he was rudely awakened by an alarm clock. Drew got up and got ready for school

When Drew went downstairs he ate poptarts for breakfast when his mother said, "your father cannot drop you to school, because the limo is currently being repaired.

Drew thought that this Day could not have gotten any worse.

He was wrong, however.

* * *

Drew unhappily got on the bus on the way to school. Almost, immediately, his fanclub was all over him. "OOO, its thee Drew!", "ha ha ha hi", "he's dating me!", "NO, THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!", "screw the rules I have money."

Drew, although not easy, found a seat on the bus. However, he wasn't watching where he was going and fell on May's lap.

"Hey watch where you're…" May was shocked to see that Drew was in her lap.

At that sight, all of Drew's fangirls fainted.

Drew blushed but hid it in front of May, May did the same. "What are you doing?" may asked innocently, something Drew couldn't resist. "If you must know Im sitting on a bus." Drew answered smugly, while flicking his hair.

"I know that, when will you ever be serious?" May asked irritated. Drew found this amusing, so he decided to play for everything he's got. "Maybe the day when you change your hairstyle." Drew smirked.

The ghost of hairstyles haunted May, as her eyes went red. Everything in sight hid in fear, including the earth itself. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May yelled.

* * *

Drew was even taken aback a little. That's when he remembered one very important thing. One he should have always remembered.

Never make fun of a girl's hair. And her weight.

As the bus stopped, May stomped off so fiercely that the ground would have broken. Then Drew got an idea.

Misty and ash saw what happened to May, and two things were going through their minds, "What happened to May, Drew, I'm going to kill him!" and "I wonder what they're serving for lunch today."

Misty went to May. "May what happened?" Misty asked worriedly. May explained everything that happened. At that, Misty smirked. "You seem to have a crush on Drew.

* * *

May blushed really red at this. She didn't even notice that Drew drenched her in water. May was now fuming. "Why did you do that for?" May shouted. Drew just smirked.

"Well you needed a cooling off, so you should thank me." Drew replied coolly. "DREW, YOUR TOAST!!" May screamed as she ran after him, with Drew running for his life.

"They go together just like us, right Ash…ash?" Misty sweatdropped at the sight of Ash staring at a hotdog. "Some things never change." She thought.

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you liked it, and I have a few words to say. For all those that liked my stories, I appreciate it, for those who want to write in the future, I encourage them, I would like to list a few of the people that inspired me over these few months:

Beautifly-rulez12, you're an awesome writer, and an awesome person, you inspired me more than anybody, and your very imaginative

Xxchiaki-chanxx, your stories are very realistic, I hope you continue

A rose for me a rose for you, In my opinion, your probably the best, you write amazing the stories, hope you liked mine

Confessions of a secret love, what more do I have to say, I don't know how you do it

Ahnykins, sorry about your taking off story thingy, it was great

Neden candy: The first story that made me write was just a taste, it made me laugh to tears.

For all of those I haven't wrote your name, I apologize, thank you for a great summer, and happy whatever you do in the future. I hope you had a good day, and I hope you have a good night.

With all due respect,

Roselia314


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, how's it going? Someone please tell me how long it has been since I I had updated this fanfic. Well, I really truly am sorry. Hope that you forgive me, anyway the good news is that you don't have to wait 2 years for one chapter cause here it is. (Warning, This may not be as good as my other chapters and or stories due to the fact that I had sort of lost interest in Pokemon over the last month.)

Drastic times cause for Drastic pranks

"Please." Drew whined. Well, as you may have known Drew had um…"accidentally drenched May in water, then May got really really mad and then tortured him until he got extremely injured and had to go to the nurse and get bandages. "For the last time I said no, If there is one thing that annoys me more than you it is you whining.

"Oh, in that case, will you forgive me." Drew said as he smirked and walked smugly in his smug way. Now was May was fuming so much that you could have put your toast on her and it probably would have been burned.

Soon, they and the rest of the class were in class, and they intaking all the boring things that make school school. "…and so Bilbo baggins was forever known as a friend of the elves." The teacher continued to drone on.

"Ah, this is so boring, it's not fun at all, Drew makes me mad, I wonder if it is going to snow today, I hate DREW, and finally, I wonder what would happen if I were to twirl my finger around his smooth, fluffy, silky, green hair…"

"What am I thinking." May thought to herself. That was really startling. "May what's wrong." Misty asked. "Oh, nothing." May said. "It's about Drew isn't it." "NO OF COURSE NOT, ITS NOT ABOUT THAT CHILD WHO DRENCHED ME WITH WATER."

May sighed. What would she have to do to make sure that these two get together. Then she thought up an amazing idea. (I will not tell you what.) It was a prank. However, in order for it to happen, she needed Ash's assistance.

"Ash, you are going to help me in getting May and Drew together." Misty said to Ash. Ash was not interested. He was more interested in playing with his brand new Nintendo Wii. "Nah, I really don't feel like it."

Misty was now fuming. And if stares could kill, Ash would be buried six feet Under. She pulled out her mallet, and bonked Ash directly on the head. "Now are you going to help?" Misty asked with her sickenly sweet voice. "Yes, of course I will help, Sir." Ash said faintly as he fainted.

"Misty are you paying attention to what I am talking about." Mr.cheeseforbrains asked. "Of course, Sir."

(Now let's just assume that nothing happened during lunch and the boring classes afterwards.)

"Misty why do you want me to go in there?" May asked curiously. She could be as dense as Ash sometimes. "That is simple, we are going in there to examine the lunchroom, I am going to follow you in there as soon as you go in." Misty said with a vile smirk.

Although May was too absent minded to notice this however, ash she went in. Little did she know that this would be a very long day.

_Meanwhile………_

"Why in the world are you making me go in there." Drew asked suspiciously. "Oh that's simple, I would like to order two large pies and a soda." Ash said. Drew didn't know who he was talking too.

"Great, I ordered dessert." Ash said happily. This caused Drew to do the anime fall. (I love this.) Ash did not know how send Drew into the lunch room. He decided there was only one thing to do.

"Drew is this a picture of May?" Ash asked smirking. "HEY THAT"S MINE!!!!" Drew exclaimed as he tried to get it out of Ash's reach. However, Ash was a little bit taller than Drew and Drew could not reach it. Ash threw it at the lunch room, and Drew followed liked a Dog trying to get a stick. (LOCK)

"Yay, I am so glad that that is all over, I cannot believe how easily I am intimidated by Misty, From now on I will be a man and I will put my foot down, and I will go home and eat pizza and soda and playing on my brand new Nintendo wii, whilst not doing my homework." Ash said with such confidence that you would have thought that he was a motivational singer.

Just then, Ash's cellphone rang: "ASH YOU DID IT, NOW YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME FIND A DRESS FOR THE UPCOMIGN PROM!!!!!!!!!!!" Misty yelled. Ash was afraid. "Yes mist." Ash replied sadly. As he walked away. "What about my pizza?" He sadly asked himself.

"AH!!" Drew yelled. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May yelled louder. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????" They both yelled with surprise. "Nothing that concerns you MAY" Drew said confidently as he flipped his hair.

"Whatever, anyway, open the door so that we can get out of here." May said rushingly. Drew also agreed on that. So he pulled on the doorknob, but it wouldn't open. "Uh May?" Drew said. "Yes Drew." May replied.

"……………………………………we're locked in."

And that's a wrap. Oh my gosh, another cliffhanger. I really hate myself for doing this to all of you. Please don't hesitate to tell me that you hate me, anyway, hope you liked it, and I will try to update as soon as I can. Till then

_roselia314_


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone, I am terribly terribly terribly sorry that I did not update in almost 7 months

_**Hi everyone, I am terribly terribly terribly sorry that I did not update in almost 7 months. Anyway, here is all I could think of. Sorry if it is not what you expected. I had writers block for a while. Anyway enjoy.**_

DUM DUM DUM…locked in!

"We are locked in" Drew said in a solemn, scared, frightened tone. May was blissfully unaware of how serious the whole situation was as she seemed gleeful. "We're locked in, yay, maybe we can have fun" May said happily. Drew did not seem amused.

"May we are locked in, now help me get out of here." Drew said in an agitated tone. You see, whenever Drew is not isolated from other children, he tends to get very agitated and becomes extremely hideous.

"ok." May said. "Now we have to open the door using very complex methods." Drew said. Drew went to the door and waited. Then he tackled the door and fell to the ground.

"OW!" Drew said. And to make it even worse, May sat on him. "Get off me, MAY" Drew said. "OK" May said glad. Still as unaware as ever, MAY.

"AH, help, help, I am stuck in a room with a lunatic girl." Drew banged on the door as if he were going mad.

"well at least I have a taste in fashion." May said as she tried to imitate Drew's flip hair thing. "HA, at least I am not fat." Drew said in a smug tone with his signature hair flip.

"I hate you" May screamed

"I hate you more" Drew said

"I hope you go bald" May said

"I hope you become dumb, oh that's right, you already are." Drew said. It had seemed as though he had gone too far. After that, May broke down crying and ran to a corner in that small room.

Drew felt guilty. He had not meant to hurt May's feelings. After all, he was hideous, and she was only trying to help, and didn't try to be dumb on purpose.

_Just tell her that you are sorry._

Oh no it's you again

_Yes now go apologize to May_

Why

_Because you hurt her feelings_

But…

_Don't's but me mister you go apologize to her_

Give me one good reason why I should

_Cuz you like her_

I don't like her. I just think she's a girl. A pretty girl. A really pretty, beautiful, amazing, great, AHH stop messing with my head.

Now Drew knew that the grouchy squid ghost that lives inside his head that is known as his conscience would not leave him alone unless he apologized to May.

Drew slowly went over to May, where she was silently sobbing to herself. "uh…May." Drew said in a caring tone. "w..what?" May said in a sad crying tone. "uh…about what I said, I'm sorry. OK?" Drew asked apologizingly.

May stopped crying for a bit. "Ok, but it's gonna cost you." May said jumping up and down. "OK, what do you want?" Drew said in a weary tone. "I want an oversized coffee mug." May said drooling. She always wanted an oversized coffee mug, with a mustache.

"uh…drew hello." May said waving her hand in front of Drew. Drew just could not stop thinking about May, and how and where he was going to find an oversized coffee mug."

"How about I give you this instead." Drew said as he swooped in and crashed his lips with May's.

May was shunned, shocked, surprised, even flabbergasted. She felt weird, but in a good way. Soon after she kissed back. But as fast as all that happened, it ended in a flash.

"uh huh…I could take that." May said in a sort of dazed tone as Drew flipped his hair happily.

"HA HA HA oversized coffee mug…I MEAN…HA HA I kissed MAY…I mean How are we gonna get outta here?

"Uh…hi, is anyone in here." Some teacher with glasses opened the door. "Great, they always come at the wrong time, oh well, at least we can get out of here." Drew thought happily.

"pudding." That was what May was thinking about as both May and Drew got out of the once locked door and out of school. (no one wants to be in school.)

_**Well that's it I guess. Wow time flies when you are writing a fanfic. I want to thank everyone who was patient in waiting these seven months and since it is summer, I will updating and making more stories constantly. SO check in. **_**kimberlychin1996 you inspired me to write this chapter. Anyway, that's it, till next time, see ya**


End file.
